tell me your dream
by LastMelodya
Summary: Larut malam dan bintang-bintang, "Kalau begitu, mari bicara tentang mimpi." [ sasuke/sakura ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typo(s), conflictless as always, ficlet, dan iya, iya, rush banget.

 **Note:** sayanya lagi kesengsem sama tema mimpi. ya … karena mimpi itu infiniti.

* * *

 ** _ **tell me your dream**_**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura tak suka malam.

Tapi Sasuke suka dan itu yang membawanya berstagnan di sini. Di antara pintu dan pembatas beranda besi yang mulai mendingin di setiap menitnya, menyandar pada pintu cokelat yang tak tertutup sempurna, juga bintang-bintang yang penuh akan kerlip-kerlip luar biasa. Sasuke di sampingnya, bahu bersenggolan, dan ada debar-debar halus yang tak pernah disadari hingga menit-menit berikutnya.

Esok adalah Minggu, dan Minggu adalah libur. Ketika tadi Sasuke memiliki gagasan mengetuk pintu beranda Sakura di jam setengah dua belas malam, yang diganggu mengerang kesal, mimpinya yang taksa belum selesai dan kini ia harus menghentikannya dengan paksa. Tapi, tetapnya, di antara gumam gusar dan onomatope langkah yang kasar, ia tetap melangkah dan membuka pintu beranda.

"Banyak bintang."

Satu ucapan dan Sasuke menarik tangannya. Sakura masih mengucek mata tapi tetap mengikuti langkah si pemuda. Mendudukan diri di balik pembatas beranda, menyandar pada pintu, dan berdiam sepersekian menit berikutnya.

Sasuke suka malam, ia tahu itu. Tapi Sasuke tak suka sendiri. Mungkin karena itu ia ditarik ke sini. Ia tak bisa menyesali bagaimana beranda kamarnya dan Sasuke saling berkonvergen pada satu dinding, sehingga kapan pun ia mau, Sasuke dapat meloncat masuk dan mengetuk pintu berandanya dari luar. Tapi tak apa, karena bagi Sakura, itu sudah biasa.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?"

Sakura membuka mulut dan Sasuke menoleh sekilas. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tipikal dan bicara jelas-jelas. "Sudah kubilang banyak bintang."

Bibir merengut dan Sakura ingin menyahut, " _sudah kutemani, tapi masih jutek, maumu apa coba.",_ tapi rentetan kata itu hanya ditahan dan dipaut, sebab Sakura tak ingin ada api yang tersulut.

"Terus kenapa kalau banyak bintang?"

Kepada kalimat itulah ia menyubtitusi kesalnya. Sasuke diam seolah tak mendengar, tapi Sakura tahu ia mendengar, karena oniksnya bergerak dan tak lagi menatap satu arah. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

Jika Sakura tak kenal tetangga seusia hidupnya itu, mungkin ia akan bangkit dan menendang Sasuke melewati beranda. Tapi, _tapi_ , ia mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya hingga yang Sakura lakukan adalah menatap pada kedua oniks yang mengilat di antara kelamnya. Kepalanya dimiringkan, helai merah mudanya bergerak mengikuti. Sasuke seperti sedang ingin berkontemplasi.

"Aku akan masuk kalau kau diam saja."

Sakura mengancam namun kakinya tak bergerak. Hanya ada kerut di bibir dan tatapan yang menyalak. Dan Sasuke memerhatikannya, dengan raut tenang namun ingin tergelak.

"Kalau begitu, mari bicara tentang mimpi."

Ada gumam yang terujar membentuk interjeksi. Mereka masih berada di tahun kedua sekolah menengah atas dan mimpi seperti masih terlampau jauh untuk dicapai, ataupun sekadar dibicarakan di bawah bintang dan larut malam dengan angin mengembusi. Mungkin, mungkin otak Sasuke yang jenius itu memang terlampau sempit, sebab kisaran bicaranya tak pernah terprediksi untuk sekadar basa-basi.

"Hm …," Tak ada pilihan lain selain menyahuti. "Kalau begitu, apa mimpi Sasuke-kun?"

Ia tahu, mimpi begitu dekat dengan cita-cita, dan ia tahu, Sasuke ingin menjadi pengemudi pesawat. Iya, pilot. Dengan seragam rapi dan topi melengkapi. Ratusan kali ia bicara bahwa suatu hari, kokpit akan menjadi rumah keduanya. Dan Sakura yang tak peduli hanya akan diam dan menggumam-gumam enggan menanggapi.

Bahwa apakah itu termasuk mimpi yang sedang dibicarakan saat ini, Sakura masih tak mengerti.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu."

Bibir Sakura membulat perlahan. Jawabannya adalah, mimpi yang dibahas saat ini mungkin memang benar mimpi yang ia ketahui, atau bisa juga disebut cita-cita Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan mimpimu?" Ujaran Sasuke terdengar kemudian. Sakura berpikir sesaat.

Ia belum pernah benar-benar memikirkan tentang tujuan hidupnya, bahwa ia akan jadi apa di kehidupan dewasa nanti, itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri. Tapi, sekali, Sakura pernah memerhatikan, ketika ia berada di rumah sakit dan seorang dokter menghampiri. Tersenyum padanya dengan begitu ramah, memeriksanya dan membuat segalanya sembuh begitu saja. Di waktu-waktu lain, ia juga terpaut begitu lama, pada senyum perawat yang membuat anak-anak tertawa di antara rasa sakitnya. Ada yang menghangat di rongga dada Sakura. Dan sesuatu seperti panggilan, yang membuat otaknya memroses tanpa sadar; _aku ingin menjadi seperti mereka_.

"Aku belum pernah benar-benar memikirkannya," putus Sakura memilih tak menjawab.

Ada raut bertanya di mata Sasuke. Tapi, pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata apa-apa lagi.

Hingga,

"Sakura, kau benar-benar tahu apa mimpiku?"

"Eh?" Gadis itu melebarkan netra, kemudian menyipit pelan-pelan. "Sasuke-kun ingin jadi pilot, kan?"

Pemuda itu mendengus kecil. Kini, atensinya teralih seratus persen pada gadis di sebelahnya. Ia ulurkan tangan kanannya mencapai kening Sakura, untuk kemudian diketuk dua kali di sana. "Bodoh. Itu cita-citaku."

Rengutan ketiga dibentuk bibir tipis Sakura. Tangannya mengusap kening yang memerah— _dan juga hangat_. Dan desah napas halus terumbar di sekelilingnya. "Lalu apa, dong? Yang aku tahu Sasuke-kun cuma ingin jadi pilot."

Seulas senyum tertinggal di bibir Sasuke ketika pemuda itu memilih bangkit dan menandas. "Sudahlah, sudah terlalu larut. Sana teruskan tidurmu."

Membuat Sakura ikut bergegas bangkit dan menahan lengannya kuat-kuat. "Hei, hei, tunggu, jadi mimpi Sasuke-kun itu apa?"

Sasuke tak segera menjawab namun ada renjana yang terpaut begitu lekat pada oniks yang menghitam.

Di larut malam, di antara angin dingin yang mengembus, Sasuke mengetuk kening Sakura sekali lagi.

Bibirnya mengucap.

"Kamu."

Dan Sasuke membalik badannya, melangkah ringan melewati beranda, melompatinya seolah itu adalah hal paling wajar. Ia menatap kembali Sakura sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik dinding rumahnya yang putih bersih, meninggalkan gadis itu dengan diam dan jutaan tanya mendominasi.

Sakura tak bisa tidur hingga pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
